Stay With Me
by LoremIpsum
Summary: Danny and Sam exchange their love and surprise something bad happens. Featuring 'My Last Breath' by Evanescence.


Disclaimer: I own Danny Phantom! Bwhahaha....is dragged of to court by the disclaimer police.  
  
A/N: Okay if you like Sam, don't read this fic. If you don't like this fic, please do not flame me. This is my first romance thingy by the way. The song is by Evanescence called "My Last Breath." I think it fit the story rather well. 0.0; yes, it is depressing. R&R if you like it or whatever. Okay then, enjoy! walks off and waits for reviews Hold on to me love  
  
you know I can't stay long  
  
all I wanted to say was i love you and I'm not afraid  
  
can you hear me?  
  
Can you feel me in your arms?  
  
The rain pounded furiously on the ground. Lightning flicked its tongue across the sky followed by a roar of thunder. The atmosphere was like an angry beast. Two lone figures where sheltered in a nearby alleyway watching the rain fall to the concrete cement. "Wow, It's coming down hard." Sam commented softly her eyes dancing with pleasure. Danny glanced at her in surprise. "You're not nervous in a storm like this?" he asked. Sam shook her head grinning slightly. "I find the rain.... comforting. Sometimes when I'm sad it's like I can reach out and talk to it." Her eyes widened in embarrassment. "Uh...I'm sorry. I'm babbling again." She muttered apologetically.  
Danny couldn't hide a smile. "No worries. I feel like that too. You're the first person I met who likes storms." Sam looked at him. His black hair was thick with water. Droplets rolled down his cheekbones like crystals. And his eyes where the most gorgeous blue, they seemed to reflect the rain. Sam mentally slapped herself. What are you doing? He's you're best friend. Don't fall for him. Danny was watching Sam with a peculiar expression. "What's wrong Sam?" Sam gulped and felt blood rush to her cheeks. "You're cheeks are red Sam! Are you catching a fever?" he raised his hand and pressed it to her cheek. The feeling was like a sweet lighting bolt from the storm, sent into her heart.  
  
Holding my last breath  
  
safe inside myself  
  
are all my thoughts of you  
  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight  
  
"N-no Danny I'm fine." She spluttered. Another thunder rumbled resounded through the sky. Danny blinked in concern. "If you want I can just fly you home right now. We don't need to wait here..." Sam cut him off. "No, that won't be necessary. I want to be alone with- I mean look at the rain a little longer." Her heart pounded painfully. Ah, crap. I'm in love with my best friend and we're both standing here alone in the pouring rain. What's a girl to do?  
They both stood in silence for a while watching the storm rage itself on. Sam cleared her throat three times. Danny turned to her about to voice his concerns, but Sam cut him off. "You're worried about me Danny, but you should worry about yourself. I mean... you don't exactly have every day teenage problems." Danny nearly laughed out loud. "Part of my problems are to be concerned about you. To protect you. And not only from ghosts."  
Now Sam examined him in concern. There was a tender sadness in his blue eyes. "So, don't worry about me Sam. Really." Danny finished that statement with finality. "Then who will worry about you Danny?" Sam whispered thickly, tears in her eyes. His blue eyes widened in surprise. "Oh man, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-" Sam cut him off with her finger to his lips. Her hand slowly moved down to his cheek. "Because I worry Danny. Whether you want it or not. That's how I feel."  
Danny's heart jumped to his throat. Sam stroked his cheek gently. His cheek is soft...but cold as ice she thought. Danny closed his eyes for a brief second. Then blue eyes met violet. "How else do you feel?"  
  
I'll miss the winter  
  
a world of fragile things  
  
look for me in the white forest  
  
hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)  
  
I know you hear me  
  
I can taste it in your tears  
  
Sam drew in a breath inhaling the sent of rain. The storm continued, but the only thing they could sense where each other. "I feel..." she began. She smiled at Danny. "I feel..." she didn't finish. Instead she slowly leaned forward. Her eyes closed and her lips connected to his. For a moment Danny stood in shock, but returned the kiss. Their arms went around each other as if to protect each other from the oncoming rain. Soon, they broke apart and stood speechless gazing into each other's eyes. Sam was the first to break the silence. "Danny...I think I have always been in love with you." She was surprised to hear Danny softly laughing. "You know something funny? So have I." Danny drank in her profile against the rain. She seemed even more beautiful then ever. He sighed and turned away. "But I was always afraid to get close to you. You would probably end up getting hurt by some ghost. Not that you already haven't."  
Sam wrapped her arms firmly around him. "I don't care about that. I'll go with you into the ghost world if that's what you want. Just stay with me." Danny brushed a strand of raven black hair from her eyes. "I'll stay with you." They leaned forward and kissed again. The storm was beginning to blow itself out.  
Both of them didn't notice a dark figure in the alleyway with a raised gun. Sam raised her head and stared in horror. No time to warn. No time to shout. She threw herself in front of Danny. The blast echoed throughout the alleyway in perfect harmony with the thunder.  
  
Holding my last breath  
  
safe inside myself  
  
are all my thoughts of you  
  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight  
  
Sam fell forward in Danny's arms as scarlet blood pumped from her chest. Danny's face was expressionless, not knowing what to feel, uncomprehending what had happened. For what seemed an eternity he stared at the still figure in his arms. The click of a revolver brought Danny back to reality. In a second a scream of rage erupted from his lips... the lips he so tenderly used to kiss Sam. The assailant didn't have a chance to blink. Danny killed him so fast, he wasn't even sure what power he used to do it. Sobbing, Danny fell to his knees in front of Sam. Her face was paler then normal and blood spilled down from her mouth. "DAMN IT SAM!" he screamed in agony "Why did you do that!? WHY!?!?" She stirred in his arms and Danny held her to his chest, cradling her like an infant. She laughed slightly and coughed up blood. "I'm worried," was all she whispered. Danny was still cradling her and weeping into her hair. "Why now? Oh God, why now? Sam, don't do this! NO!" The rain had reached a steady downpour and was gently rolling off the two bodies. Sam's blood mingled with it. She coughed up more blood and used the last of her energy to brush Danny's tears away. "I find the rain comforting."  
  
Closing your eyes to disappear  
  
you pray your dreams will leave you here  
  
but still you wake and know the truth  
  
no one's there  
  
Danny couldn't speak through his tears. He didn't let go of Sam. He wouldn't let go. Not for the world. Not until her last breath. "SAM, DON"T LEAVE ME! DON'T GO!" he screamed. The sound resonated off the alley walls, seeming to mock him. What he said next was nearly inaudible. "Just stay with me." Sam closed her eyes the touch of a smile on her lips. "I'll stay with you."  
Then she went still in Danny's arms. Her pulse of life was gone. Danny threw himself across Sam's body and wept. His tears fell in tune with the rain. Like the rain, it was comforting.  
The storm had reached a drizzle. Like a gentle animal it wept over the two children. It wept over the world.  
  
Say goodnight  
  
don't be afraid  
  
calling me calling me as you fade to black  
  
I said it once and I'll say it again. R&R!!! Oky-doky 


End file.
